James Caan
James Caan (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''Lady in a Cage (1964)'' [Randall Simpson O'Connell]: Run over by a car when he runs into the street after being blinded by Olivia de Havilland. (Thanks to Bill, Ben, and Barnaba) *''Games (1967) '[Paul Montgomery]:'' ''Poisoned by Simone Signoret when he drinks a toast with her to celebrate the success of their plan. *The Rain People (1969)'' [''Jimmy 'Killer' Kilgannon]: Shot to death by Marya Zimmet while James is fighting Robert Duvall.'' (It's been some time since I've seen this movie, so my memory is vague.)'' *Brian's Song (1971)' [Brian Piccolo]: Dies of cancer. (Thanks to Cynthia) *The Godfather (1972)'' [Sonny Corleone]: Machine-gunned by rival gangsters at a tollbooth. (See also James' death in the video game version.) (Thanks to Danielle, Dan and Cynthia) *''Kiss Me Goodbye'' (1982) [Jolly Villano]: Falls to his death down a staircase at a party; he appears as a ghost throughout the movie, and his death is shown in a flashback. (Thanks to Belle and Sto) *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Spud Spaldoni]: Killed, along with his men, in an explosion by a car bomb planted by Al Pacino's men, after James leaves the meeting of all the gangsters. (Thanks to Anton) *''Flesh and Bone'' (1993) [Roy Sweeney]: Shot in the chest by his son (Dennis Quaid) at the head of the staircase in the abandoned farmhouse; he then falls down the stairs. *''Bulletproof (1996)'' [Frank Colton]: Shot in the head by Adam Sandler during James' fight with Damon Wayans. (Thanks to Ben) *''Eraser (1996)'' [US Marshal Robert Deguerin]: Killed in an explosion on being locked inside a limousine on a level crossing, along with Gerry Becker and Andy Romano, by Robert Pastorelli to be hit by a speeding freight train, as Arnold Schwarzenegger looks on. (Thanks to Andrew) *''North Star (Tashunga)'' (1996) [Sean McLennon]: Stabbed in the back by Christopher Lambert just as James is about to stab Catherine McCormack. (Thanks to ND) *''City of Ghosts'' (2002) [Marvin]: Shot during a shoot-out; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his son (Matt Dillon), his body is later seen when placed on a makeshift funeral pyre which is then set adrift into the ocean.(Thanks to ND) *''Santa's Slay'' (2005) [Darren Mason]: Choked to death when Bill Goldberg shoves a turkey leg in his mouth, then knocks him face-forward onto the table (after pinning James' hands to the table with silverware). (Played for comic effect.) *''Middle Men'' (2009) [Jerry Haggerty] Shot to death by Rade Serbedzija. *''Blood Ties (2013)'' [Leon]: Dies of lung cancer (off-screen); we learn of his death when his body is shown in bed when his son (Clive Owen) comes to see him while his other son (Billy Crudup) and daughter (Lili Taylor) are also in the room. *''The Good Neighbor (2016) '[Harold Grainey]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. TV Deaths *[[Combat! (1962 series)|Combat!: Anatomy of a Patrol (1963)]] [Sergeant Beckman]: Killed during a battle. (Thanks to Tom) *[[Wagon Train (1957 series)|Wagon Train: The Echo Pass Story ''(1965)']]' '[Paul]: After being knocked unconsious from behind by Robert Fuller as James was holding a gun on Jack Lord and Diane Brewster James is pushed from the ledge on the edge of a cliff by Jack. *''The Simpsons: All's Fair in Oven War'' (2004; animated) [James Caan]: Machine-gunned by Cletus (voiced by Hank Azaria) and Cletus' friends at a tollbooth, in a parody of James' death scene from The Godfather. (He opens his eyes and delivers the episode's closing line afterwards, so it's debatable whether this counts, but I'll list it just in case.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Magic City: The Sins of the Father'' (2013) [Sy Berman] Dies via car bomb when he starts his cars ignition. Video Game Deaths *''The Godfather: The Game'' (2006) [Sonny Corleone]: Machine-gunned by rival gangsters at a tollbooth. His body is then discovered by Andrew Pifko. (See also James' death in the film version.) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sheila Ryan *Father of Scott Caan Gallery Deguerin's death.png|James Caan's death in Eraser Category:Actors Category:1940 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by train Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Conservatives Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Martial Arts Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:TriStar Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Parody death scenes Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Controversial actors Category:Legends Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths